wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Currant
***THIS DRAGON WAS CREATED BY ADragonDreaming881 AND IS NOT TO BE USED BY ANY OTHER USERS IN ROLE PLAY, FAN FICTION USE OKAY ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** Mature? Mentions of getting drunk, and death. Currant Appearance: Currant is, simply put, striking. Unusually tall and scarily thin, with blood red scales, crimson horns, claws, and spines, and a pale berry red underbelly, she is a striking presence that sticks out even in a room of her fellow SkyWings. Her eyes are a fierce and fiery gold, flecked with darker orange and deepening to a brilliant burnt orange in the center. Currant's features are quite severe, with a thin face and a sharp snout, though her eyes are large and beautifully framed by long, dark lashes. She wears a litany of jewelry at all times, most commonly jewels in either red, oranges, and yellows, or blues and purples. Currant only ever wears gold jewelry, claiming not only is silver beneath her, gold becomes her much more. Her clothing is usually in dark colors, reds or blues or purples or grays, although white is not a color unseen on her. Everything she wears is form-fitted and masterfully designed in order to highlight her strong points and lessen her flaws. All together, Currant is an intimidating, yet gorgeous, dragoness. Personality: Unlike her commanding appearance suggests, Currant does not enjoy ruling, for one reason. Ruling means making decisions, and that means less time to party. Every other aspect (Having others at her beck and call, the luxuries she gets) is dampened by the fact that making decisions means she has to DO SOMETHING. And that is not okay with Currant. She is wild, spontaneous, and bratty, hatting to be 'trapped' in a role such as Queen. She shirks the (very few) responsibilities she has as often as possible to party and live up the nightlife. As Princess Currant, the world was her oyster, but since the tragic death of the mother, the late Queen Himalaya, she has been forced to take up a helm of 'responsibility' she detests. She refers to herself as a free spirit, but is simply a total spoiled brat. Abilities: Currant is a charmer, for certain, skilled at wheedling and whining until a situation goes her way, if her charm fails her. She is good at manipulating others, and her party planning skills know no bounds. She is also a shameless flirt, and is very confident in herself. Weaknesses: Currant, for all her self proclaimed intellect and independence, is totally dependent on her relatives (and friends), particularly her father, to solve her problems. She throws mega-tantrums when she doesn't get her way, and is supremely overconfident. She is unafraid to create scandals, such as a recent slap-incident at a bar, or getting drunk and wandering the city at two in the morning. She is cruel to others, treating them like furniture at times, and holds grudges for long periods of time, often plotting petty revenge on a former 'BFF'. History: Many, many, many years after the dragonets of destiny, the SkyWing monarchy had little to no influence on its politics. The Queen had a place in the council, but her vote held little weight, and minor decisions were made without her. She planned social events and made scheduled appearances, but in essence no longer ran the Sky Kingdom. Which was perfectly fine with Queen Himalaya, for certain. The Queen thrived on the attention she got from her subjects, loving the public appearances and high place in society. She had little heirs when needed, and dearly loved her husband King Summit, but otherwise had no connection to her family when not being filmed or at a state function. Her eldest, Currant, was the heir, although most suspected when younger sister Primrose grew old enough, she would be declared the heir, being MUCH more fit to rule then the unruly Currant, constantly giving her mother headaches with scandal after scandal. And then, Queen Himalaya became sick overnight, and died suddenly. The doctors declared in natural causes, and the nation mourned for a few days, before a new Queen was to take the throne. And Primrose was not the heir, still being a teenager. And so an entirely unwilling Currant was crowned Queen, much to the nation's dismay. Her rule started off as dismal as everyone predicted, scandal after scandal after scandal, until the Sky Kingdom couldn't remember whether the incident with the SeaWing embassy was before or after the TempestWing ball fiasco. It was only a month from her coronation when a scandal hit that had even Currant reeling. For it seems her Father was not the devoted husband to Queen Himalaya he had seemed. He had another child, with someone else. Rosewood was her name, a pretty thing of six, the same age as Primrose, indeed a month older then the widely beloved Princess. The most shocking part of the ordeal that she was half SeaWing, although the fact that she had been placed in an orphanage until she was old enough and taken on as a palace servant was a close second. Rosewood quickly and unwittingly had the kingdom twisted around her talon, with her exotic beauty, tragic story, and quiet ways. The kingdom clamored for her to be named a Princess. Currant was fuming. An issue, she, as Queen, actually had to deal with, and an issue that involved someone more popular than herself. It was an adviser telling her to make Rosewood a princess that gave her an idea. A splendid Princess Coronation was arranged, and Currant gave a speech written by some palace intern about how Rosewood was her half sister and therefor of royal blood, and deserved a title and a place in the palace. She began making appearances doing 'big sisterly' things with Rosewood in public, dumping her in private. This was her chance, however much it pained her to stop partying in public, to create a new reputation with the public. Rosewood was essentially adopted by Currant as a quiet, pretty accessory that made her look better. Relationships: King Summit - "Daddy messed up and I hate him for it, but he still gives me presents so he's okay." Currant hates that he gave her such a big problem, but at least he still lavishes attention on her. Queen Himalaya - "Mom was so annoying, but it's so unfair she died cause now I have to deal with this stupid stuff." Currant didn't care much about her mom, except that when she was alive, Currant didn't have to be Queen. Prince Coriander - "He's an idiot, and so is his girlfriend." Currant finds her shy brother stupid, but at least he doesn't eat up the limelight, or at least he didn't until the gossip columnists found out he had a girlfriend. Currant wishes he would just dump her and hide in his room again. Princess Primrose - "Primmy is annoying and a know-it-all, but she also always knows the right things to say and if I just buy her books or let her go to stupid science-y thingys she'll help me so it's fine." Currant finds Primrose very annoying, especially since she is beloved by the public, but since Primrose will help her out with speeches and such sometimes, Currant doesn't hate her. Princess Rosewood - "UGH. Don't talk about her, I'm on my downtime." Currant detests her, but at least she's giving Currant's gossip magazine ratings a boost. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Government Official)